Of Messages and Photo Memories
by BlakithLeo
Summary: It's the night Jirō confessed to Subaru, but he just can't fall asleep. Could it be that he's having nightmares? Suddenly he gets five messages on his phone... Please r&r, might be making a continuation, but really would like to leave it as a short completed one-shot.


Mayo Chiki

I do not own Mayo Chiki, all rights and characters belong to legal owners, this is a non-profit fan made story. But it's kinda moot since this is on a fan-fiction website.  
>This is my first Fan-Fic, so please review :)<p>

* * *

><p>Sakamachi Jirō was staring at the ceiling, being unable to just go to sleep. How could he? Konoe Subaru, the girl who had dressed up as a boy, to be able to chase after her life dream of serving as a butler to the Suzutsuki family, had just swapped confessions with him.<p>

His gynophobia had been completely cured, and he'd fallen in love. It was nigh unbelievable. It was under the starry night, as romantic as it got before becoming cheesy. Shifting in his bed, he reminisces about the past year, discovering Subaru's secret, getting tortured by Kanade Suzutsuki, the daughter of the headmaster, and making new friendships.

Which brought his mind unwillingly back the the fact that he'd gone one a date with three different girls, including Subaru, and that they'd be waiting the next morning for his decision, because his condition had been cured. Sighing, he rolled over again, and sandwiched his head between two pillows. The clock on the table showed a late 11:49pm, and it was an almost agonizing wait.

A few bits of paranoia set in, as Jirō imagined scenarios that would make things take a turn for the worse. What if Subaru didn't really like him, or changed her mind by next morning? What about Usami and Suzutsuki? Were they just going to be satisfied with his final choice?

Much as he loved Subaru, he didn't want to just simply break up his friendships with the two girls simply because he'd chose Subaru over them. How would she feel if her mistress hated Jirō because of herself?

_-You have one new message-_

His phone lit up, and the five words shone on him. He was almost afraid to open the contents, his sleep deprived brain still having waking nightmares.

_-You have two new messages-_

_-You have five new messages-_

His heart literally skipped a beat. Reaching to open his phone, he tapped to the messages. Scrolling up to the top, he hesitantly pressed on the newest one. It was from Masamune Usami.

_Hey Jirō,_

_I know that you are probably asleep, but I'm betting on the small chance that you aren't. I just wanted to thank you for all the memories from a couple of days ago._

_I'd never been able to ice skate before, experience such things, as you kinda know, my parents don't really communicate with me much._

_It's just that no matter who you choose tomorrow, I want us to still be friends._

_It's not like I'm betting that you aren't choosing me, baka chiki._

Having finished the message, he froze for a moment, it was late, and he wasn't sure that he'd read clearly. Did Usami really just say that it was OK for him to choose somebody else, and that she still wanted to be friends? Rubbing his eyes, he read the text again. It was exactly as he'd read the first time.

Moving onto the second newest message, he'd opened it, with a bit more courage than last time. It was from Kanade this time.

_Hey Jirō._

_I had fun at the shrine the other day. You know, that was actually the first time I'd ever gone on a date. It was fun, but imagine, the popular daughter of the school headmaster being a sadist who'd ever some much had any experience with boys. What a joke._

_Even if you don't choose me tomorrow, I'm happy as second place. Or maybe third. Actually, no not third._

_Just wanted to thank you for the memories, without trying to make this sound like a surrender._

Kanade was fine with him choosing another girl too? It wasn't like her to be happy not being on the top. But Jirō didn't have time to think about it, as he pressed into the final message, this time from Subaru.

_Hey Jirō._

_I can't sleep right now, and I've got a lot on my mind, so is it ok if I talk with you a bit? Right now, everyone's asleep, but I just can't stop thinking about what happened tonight._

_On the hill, under those stars, you meant everything that you said to me right? That I was the only one for you right? Because if you actually choose one of the other two..._

_I'm sorry, what am I saying?_

_If you're awake, do you maybe want to chat?_

_:)_

The words struck deep into Jirō's heart, and all doubt was erased from his mind. Kanade was having the same feelings, and she wasn't sure as well, but she was brave enough to share her troubles with him.

Moving onto the second last one, he opened it up. It was from Usami, about 12 minutes ago.

_Just wanted to show you these, geese, you never took pictures._

_Just be glad that I have a good camera in my phone!_

_~Attachments:_

_Summer_beach%20# _

_Amusement_park%20# _

_Winter_skating%20#_

Looking through the photos, he smiled, as the first one showed the time during their first summer break, and when everyone still thought that Subaru was a boy, well, at least back when Usami though so.

Another picture showed him rubbing sun lotion onto Kanade Suzutsuki's back.

The second folder was filled with pictures from the time in the amusement park, when they'd gotten Kanade's memories back, and the time and fun they'd had there.

The last one, was just a single piece. It was a video of him skating with her, around the Christmas tree at the the public skating rink. How did she get the video? She'd must have put a camera somewhere.

Smiling, he filled through all the pictures again, and then moved onto the last message. It was from Subaru again.

_Hey Jirō, I'd just sent my last message, but then I'd took this photo tonight._

_~Attachments:_

_Starry_night%20# _

It was a simple picture taken with her phone, as they were leaning on each other's shoulders earlier that night. She'd stretched her left arm out as she'd leaned on him with her right side, and took the photo.

It was beautiful, as the wind blew her long orange hair in the wind, contrasting against the distant city lights and the starry sky, both looking the same, blending into a patchwork ocean of art.

Grinning, he'd lifted his phone, and started typing a reply.

* * *

><p>Please r&amp;r, criticism also appreciated ^_^<p> 


End file.
